The Lost Love
by Dynasty-Warriors-fan
Summary: You are in love, but then your love leaves you for no reason. You don't talk to them for years, you never hear from them. Then you get the chance to see them again, face to face. What will you do? Will you be able to reclaim you lost love?(YAOI)gnlx


*** Author's Note ***  
  
This story is set in the present time in America, funny place to put DW charactes  
  
I know. lol  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, KOEI does. Blah blah, I think  
  
you all know that I don't own them, then I would be rich! lol  
  
The story of a life time was assigned to me, Lu Xun, I  
  
worked here in this small office of mine for 3 years. Nothing  
  
exciting ever happend around here, I told the basics of the  
  
towns never ending problmes. I grew up here in this small  
  
country town, born and raised on a farm. I moved into the  
  
'city' when I turned 19 started college, majored in journalism.  
  
I came to work here in "The Daily gazzete", like I said, I  
  
have been stuck in this small office with nothing more to  
  
write about then the town for 3 yrs. I've been waiting for  
  
for a big story like this to come along since I started this job.  
  
You see, everything has been down hill since my ex husband left me.  
  
He just packed everything and left me here in this miserable  
  
town. I really loved him, he was my high school sweet heart,  
  
he was the one who was always there for me. Now he is gone  
  
off to Hollywood,California. About 1 yr after   
  
he left me  
  
I saw him on the big screen, acting. He is the best actor  
  
I have ever seen in my life. He has been acting now for 2  
  
years, biggest star of his time. Won so many awards no one  
  
can keep count, not even me, who has documented everything  
  
he has done over the last 2 yrs. I'm his biggest fan and he does  
  
not even know it. Now it is my turn to see him again, face  
  
to face. The story of a life time, interviwing Gan Ning.  
  
We met each other  
  
10 yrs ago. It was our senior year in high school. Those  
  
days were tough for me since I was gay and the other guys  
  
in the school felt obligated to let me know how wrong that   
  
was. I felt like a complete outsider there. I went home everyday  
  
with bloody noses, and black eyes. Gan Ning, or Gan for short   
  
saved me from getting my ass kicked by 5 football  
  
players. He over heard there plans and knew that I   
  
would not stand a chance aginst 5 built guys. He had a car  
  
as I did not, my parents refused to pick me up after school as they were  
  
ashamed of me . They disowned me once Gan  
  
and I sarted dating. Anyways back to that day we met. I was  
  
preparing to leave the school and walk home when those 5  
  
guys appeard behind me, they we not stupid enough to pick  
  
a fight on school campus, they would follow me off campus  
  
and then beat the living shit out of me.I had just sat foot  
  
on the dirt roads leading towards the miles of country homes  
  
when they started yelling."Hey faggot, where do you think you are  
  
going in such a hurry?" one of the guys yelled at the back  
  
of my head. I turned and faced them, one thing I wasn't was  
  
chicken. I was scraed of course, but I was not going to let  
  
them know that. I stood staring at the 5 guys all with hate  
  
in there eyes waiting for more hurtfull words. I saw there  
  
mouths moving, but no words were coming out of there mouths  
  
or at least I couldn't hear them. There was a loud noise coming  
  
from behind them, it sounded very much like a motorcycle.  
  
I stood transfixed waiting for whoever it was to appear, hoping  
  
that it was not one of there friends to help. But from the  
  
looks on there faces they were just as shocked as I was.  
  
Gan came riding in on his motorcycle and stopped in   
  
between me and the other guys. "Hey, Lu Xun, right? Get on the bike"   
  
I looked at him as if he were crazy, the other men started  
  
to move towards him. "He ain't going no where, were going  
  
to kick his ass". Gan looked at them and laughed." And why do you want to do that?" he asked. "Becuase he needs to be taught  
  
a lesson, no one wants him here. No one likes gay men."  
  
"Oh really? Well none of thats true, I happen to know a few  
  
people who do want him here. And I happen to like gay guys  
  
since I am one. Are yall going to try and teach me a lesson too?  
  
Gan pulled out a switch blade and pointed at the guys.  
  
"Well guys? Any takers? Is that a no? Well then Lu and I  
  
will be leaving then, you guys go on ahead and leave".  
  
Not wanting to turn there backs on a switch blade they just backed up  
  
a few spaces. Gan hopped onto his motorcycle and said  
  
"Well you coming? Or do want to stay here and get your ass  
  
kicked?" I got on the back of the motorcycle, and we drove  
  
off. I sat on the back in shock. I could not believe  
  
that someone I did not even know just saved my life. It  
  
was as if he was my knight in shinning armor, but he was  
  
not really in the armor. Once we were about 2 miles away  
  
from the guys we just left he stopped and got off his  
  
motorcycle."So where do you live?" he asked I just sat there  
  
in a state of shock. "Hello earth to Lu Xun" Gan started  
  
to wave his hand in front of my face. "huh? Oh sorry.I  
  
just..uhh, thank for uhh helping me back there, whats your  
  
name?" Gan started to laugh and said " My names Gan Ning  
  
or Gan, which ever. No problem, I kinda over heard those  
  
jerks planning to kick your ass. And I knew you were dead meat.  
  
No offense." He added quickly. I still sat there on his bike staring,  
  
still in a state of shock."So where do you live? I can take you there if you   
  
like or if you want I can let you off here and you can walk the rest of the  
  
way." He said with a wink. I smiled at him and said "I live about 5 houses,  
  
down. I can walk if you want me to, I mean I don't want you to run  
  
out of gas." Oh no I can take you that far. I just moved here, so I'm not really  
  
familiar with this place. I live in the city. Kinda noisy, but very small  
  
compared to where I used to live.'' Well welcome to our small little town, lol  
  
so where did you move from?' 'Oh I moved here from Nevada, Las Vegas for  
  
that matter' ' Whao, I have always wanted to go there, Why did you move here?'  
  
'Wasn't my choice, by all means I would rather be in Nevada, but my parents  
  
had to move, I got into to much trouble down there. I got kicked out of school  
  
there so many times that they wouldn't let me come back. So my parents bought  
  
me here. Just moved in yesterday.' 'How did you know that I was the Lu Xun they  
  
were talking about?'I asked'I saw you getting picked on by them this morning, then as   
  
you were leaving I heard them start to talk about how they were going to get  
  
you after school. And plus there are not a lot of Lu Xun's. Does this happen to you often?' I didn't know what to say to  
  
Gan, I liked him already as if it was love at first sight, but If I told him  
  
that I got my ass kicked on a regular basis, what then? Or maybe he likes those  
  
kinda guys, the ones he can look out for. I don't like to lie so I told him the  
  
truth, I told him about how everyday it seemed I went home with something bleeding.  
  
"And this is all because you came out and told them you were gay?' he asked looking  
  
concerned.'yeah, you heard those guys they had to teach me a lesson.' 'Man that  
  
is pretty bad, I don't know how you stand it, I would have fought back, who cares  
  
if your gay, shit I'm gay and I'm proud of it, if anyone wants to come and make  
  
something of that then they need to do it.' I sat smiling at him for a few seconds  
  
admiring the way he just seemed to be so relaxed with everything. I knew then  
  
that the man for me had just walked right into town.'Well you don't have to worry  
  
about getting yor ass kicked anymore, from now on think of me as your personal  
  
bodyguard,any of those jerks try anything and they are going to have to answer  
  
to me first.' ' Thanks.' 'Its no problem, so I have a question for you, why  
  
don't you have anyone standing up for you yet, like your boyfriend?' 'I don't  
  
have a boyfriend right now.' 'oh, well you may very well fine one closer then   
  
you think' Gan hopped on to his motorcycle and drove me to my house. I got   
  
off and thanked him for everything he had done today, he again said no problem.  
  
As he drove of I watched my knight in shinning armor, and wonderd what he ment  
  
when he said that I might find a boyfriend closer then I thought.  
  
I sat back in my chair with a small smile on my face as I rememberd that day.  
  
My office was cramped with papers from the floor to the celling, I never was  
  
able to get this place real clean. The only part about my office that I liked  
  
was my desk, it was the only place that was partially clean. I kept it this way  
  
because I knew that Gan couldn't stand a filthy desk, so I tryed my best to  
  
keep it clean.My desk had pictures of Gan and I from the time we had just started  
  
dating to the time we got married. When I first meet Gan, he always wore black  
  
leather and wore his hair spiked really high. When we started college he cut some   
  
of his hair and now it is not so spiked, he started to tone down a little on  
  
all the leather that he wore. He started to wear clothes that looked more like  
  
they belonged on the class clown then on him. He still has that same old way  
  
of doing his hair and dressing. He really toned himself down when we got out of  
  
highschool, I remember our very first date.. He had finally asked me out after we  
  
had known each other for over 4 monthes, I said yes in such a hurry I thought  
  
I sounded kinda pushey. Most of that night was a lot of fun, he drove me into the city and  
  
we went to a restarant called 'burgers on the corner' he said they served really  
  
delicious food, and everyone liked there shakes.So we orderd 2 chessehamburgers  
  
2 large fries, and 1 large shake to split, to go of course. After getting our  
  
food we drove to the park it was very quite here and not many people were out,  
  
we had a perfect spot to just sit and look up at the stars and talk to each other  
  
about what ever we wanted to. He drove his truck out this time, so that we could  
  
sit on the top and look up. It was so much fun. After eating and talking and just  
  
looking up at the stars we left the park to go to a club, we were of course under  
  
21 so there was no way we were going to get in. But Gan knew a way in from the  
  
back and we sneaked into the club without anyone ever finding out. At the club   
  
we danced and talked,and I found the one flaw that I was dreading to find in  
  
my knight, Gan only 18 was of course drinking underage. He got really drunk,  
  
at the club,and I had to drive him home. I ended up walking home that night, since  
  
he was in no shape to drive me back I had no choice. I didn't really know the city  
  
and I only had a little bit of spare change on me, so I went to the nearest gas station  
  
and asked for directions out of the city, I of course got them, but I also got  
  
more then I barrgend for. Those 5 football players just happend to be in that  
  
same store. They wanted revenge on me and had been trying to get it ever since  
  
Gan showed up, They were dissapointed to see me on the back of his motorcycle  
  
everyday after school. But of course this time I was not with Gan, I was alone  
  
and they were going to get there revenge or die trying. I walked out of the gas  
  
station quickly as possible, the 5 others followed me, and said " Hey, need a  
  
ride home, we can give you one" and they all started to laugh. "No I think I can  
  
mange on my own thanks' I said and started to walk off. 'Where's your boyfriend,  
  
faggot?' I didn't answer them I just kept walking, they got in there cars and drove   
  
along side me shouting 'come on we'll give you a ride to your house, but before  
  
we get there will get to teach you that lesson, your little man aint here to  
  
protect you now, is he?' they were right, the only way I was safe was because of  
  
Gan. I decided that my safest target was the club Gan and I were at earlier  
  
it was dark and very crowded inside, they would have a time spoting me inside  
  
there. I rounded the corner and came to a halt in front of Gan's house, I wonderd  
  
if he would hear these guys yelling out here in front of his house. I walked on  
  
not wanting to stop to long, because if I did I was sure to get the worst beating  
  
of my life. I entered downtown, and walked along the crooked sidewalks, only  
  
halfaware of what the guys were saying to me. I just kept thinking of Gan, he  
  
was certainly wild, if only he had not gotton drunk, then none of this would have  
  
happend. I came up to the clubs entrance and rememberd that I had to sneak in   
  
from the back, I rounded the corner for the second time that night and snuck  
  
inside of the club, I hurried through the crowd towards the dance floor, it was  
  
much more crowded there,and even though I would look like a dumbass standing there  
  
with no one it was better then getting beat up. I saw the 5 guys enter the club  
  
and look uneasliy around, this was the only alternative club in the town, and  
  
they of course were not welcome here, as they were not gay or bi. I slipped trough  
  
the crowd once more and headed for the bathroom, I hid inside on of the stals.  
  
I would stay in here for a little while, then I would check that the cost was clear  
  
and I would get home before those guys could do any damage to me. I barley had  
  
time to smile at my plan when I heard someone open the bathroom door. I put my  
  
feet up on the toilet, just in case it was one of them, sure enough it was ONE  
  
of them'Hello is there anyone in here?' the voice asked. No one answerd. What a  
  
dumbass I thought, does he really expect me to say oh yeah I'm right here in this  
  
stall. I heard doors banging open as he pushed the stall doors open one by one.   
  
I was in the last one, I was trembling and I did not know what to do, I had locked  
  
the door but he would of course know it was me when he tryed to push my door open.  
  
He came to my stall and tryed to push my door open, I saw the door almost fly  
  
inwards. 'ahh so thats were you are' the voice of the football player said. I reconized  
  
this voice as Charlie Stanz, he was the star quarterback of the team, we were once  
  
freinds, until I came out. He slid his head under my stall and smiled at me 'well  
  
there's no need to go and get the rest of the guys, cause I'm going to kick your  
  
ass all by myslef. He slid himslef under and headed towards me, I reached for the  
  
switch blade that Gan had given me as a gift to defend myself and relized that  
  
it was not there, I must have dropped it, laughing, Charlie said 'looking for this?'  
  
he was holding my switch blade in his hand and it was pointed rigt at me. I gulped  
  
and knew that I had to do some serious thinking if I was going to survive, but  
  
nothing would come to me, he had my switch blade and he was blocking my way out   
  
of the bathroom. 'you know, I really don't even know why I'm in here doing this to  
  
you, I guess it is becuase I'm jealous of Gan Ning, but then I should be taking this  
  
out on him not you. Do you remeber what I told you the day after you came out,  
  
Lu? I told you I was gay as well, I don't guess you remember that, I have nothing against  
  
you, shit I had a crush on you, I still do, but you go off and meet some hot shot  
  
on a motorcycle and decide well I think I will get with him so that I can make  
  
Charlie jealous.' As he talked he steadily moved in closer to me until I was right  
  
up against the wall.'That was not really nice ya know. He moved right in front  
  
of me, I could feel his breath on my face and was wondering what he was about to  
  
do.'I like you Lu Xun, but you don't like me, so for that I will have to get my  
  
revenge.'I felt his lips touch mine, and feeling as if I was about to be sick,  
  
I tryed to move to the side to get away from him, he grabbed me and pushed me  
  
back to where I was and said, 'It was nice knowing you' and stabbed my switch blade  
  
into my stomach. I felt it penatrate my skin and sink deeper into my stomach.  
  
I let out a angished sort of scream and fell to the ground holding the blade.  
  
Charlie unlocked the stall door and left me there, in a puddle of blood. I remember  
  
starting to feel my lifes blood pumping out of the wound, but I felt no pain.  
  
Everything around me was starting to look less real, I was gettting dissy, and  
  
as I sat there shivering I saw no more of the bathroom.  
  
I was awakend by someone grabbing my hand. I opended my eyes very slowly and looked  
  
around, I was in a hospitial room, and by the looks of it, it was still night time.  
  
Whoever was squezzing my hand seemed to be slightly sobing. I could not remember  
  
anything,and did not know where I was. As I moved a little to get a better view  
  
of the person sitting next to me, I felt immense pain on my stomach. I grunted  
  
and I saw Gan's face appear, he had tears streaming down his face and a smile  
  
broke out over it when he saw that I was awake. He gave me a big hug, and said  
  
'Oh, God, are you ok, Lu?' 'where am I? what happend?' was the only words that  
  
came out of my mouth. Gan laughed and said,'your in the hospitial, you were...  
  
you..uhh you were stabbed in the stomach by someone, I'm not sure who, but you must  
  
know who it was.' As he said this all my memories came flooding back, Carlie,  
  
my switch blade, the club, the other guys, Gan getting drunk, the bathroom,  
  
Charlie telling me he had a crush on me, and telling me that he wanted to get Gan for  
  
what he did. I told Gan what had happend, and he got really quite. 'I'm sorry  
  
I never should have had that first drink, if I had never had anything to drink  
  
then you wouldn't be here right now.' 'I'm not blaming you, you can't protect me  
  
against everything, Gan, they were bound to get me sooner or later.' I said with  
  
a heavy sigh. At that moment my mom and dad came running in, even if they did not  
  
approve of me being gay, I was still there son, until they told me other wise.  
  
'Oh honey, how are you, we would have been in here sooner, but those damn people  
  
were making us fill out papers about your insurance, are you in much pain? Is   
  
there anything mommy can do for you?' 'Oh come on let the boy breath Shin Di'  
  
My mother backed off some and looked at Gan with surprise and said, 'oh, and  
  
you are?' Gan looked at me uneasily and then said 'I'm a friend of Lu's, I bring  
  
him home everyday, my name is Gan Ning''Oh pleased to meet you' I was glad  
  
that Gan did not say something stupid like we went out on a date tonight, then  
  
my parents would have kicked him out of the room, and I really wanted him here  
  
with me' 'Son, who did this to you?' I looked at my dad thinking, I really did not  
  
want to give them any names, I knew that as long as Charlie was in football no  
  
one, not even a good lawyer would be able to touch him. 'I'm not sure dad'  
  
'what do you mean your not sure, my God you were stabbed in the stomach and you  
  
did not even see who the guy or girl was. What kinda man are you, oh thats right  
  
a gay one, if you weren't at that stupid club doing something that is sinful  
  
then you might have actually seen them.' At that moment the nurse came in, which  
  
was lucky, my dad looked like he wanted to kill me and, Gan looked like he wanted  
  
to kill my dad. 'Hello, you must be Lu Xun's parents, am I right?' the nurse asked  
  
'yes we are' said my mother in a strangely high pitched voice.' Well Lu Xun of course  
  
has take servere damage to his stomach, none of his organs were touched, but he  
  
lost quite-a-lot of blood, he needs more before we can release him. He has B positive  
  
blood, do any of you have that type?' the nurse asked, my mother and father shoock  
  
there heads. 'Ok, well we need to get a certain amount and this hospital alone  
  
does not have enough blood for him to be able to fully heal,if we don't get him this blood  
  
he could very well have to reamin in the hospitial for quite a time to rebuild his blood.  
  
Gan looked up from where he was sitting and said,'what kinda blood does he have?'  
  
the nurse reapeated herself'B positive' Gan smiled and said 'I have B positive'  
  
'Excellent, but first I need to see your ID, if you are under our age restriction then you   
  
can not donate you blood'. 'Gan handed over his ID" uneasily.' Great the perfect age,we  
  
will need you to fill out a form for us and then we will take your blood,tommorow  
  
we will see how your blood interacts with Lu Xun's, if all goes well, he will be  
  
able to leave here tuesday.'  
  
I had been trying to write a report about the towns water supply being posiend,  
  
but ever since my boss stopped in and told me that in 2 weeks time I would be   
  
seeing Gan again, I had gotten no where. I had 1 hour left to write a descent  
  
report and then hand it in to be read and hope that I don't have to redo it.  
  
I mean who really wants to think about the towns water supply, when they could  
  
be thinking about Gan Ning? Once I stopped thinking of Gan I actually  
  
was able to start my report on the water supply, 30 mins before I had to hand  
  
this paper in, and nowhere close to being finished, my secutery poked her head  
  
in and said 'Lu Xun, sir, there is someone on line 3 for you, sir.' I was way to busy  
  
and was cutting it way to close to the deadline to talk to anyone right now.  
  
'Tell um I'll call umm back later' I said as I went back to work on my report  
  
back spacing as I made a huge mistake, and relized that I had been typing  
  
Gan's name for the last 2 mins. 'Sir they said that they are working with  
  
Gan Ning, sir, and that they need to talk to you sir'. I nearly jumped out  
  
of my seat at the sound of Gan's name, 'ok I'll take the call' I picked up the  
  
phone 'Lu Xun, speaking' I was suddenly uneasy about why they would be calling, what  
  
if Gan found out it was me that was to interview him and was backing out of it.  
  
'Mr. Lu Xun, we have news from Gan Ning, to tell you, he said it was  
  
urgent.' 'What is he not coming back here for the interview?' 'no in fact he is  
  
is not going to be able to make the trip there, but he does want to do the interview,  
  
He was hoping that you could come here to California to do the interview.' 'He  
  
wants to do the interview? Are you sure? Does he know my name?' 'Yes we are sure,  
  
and yes he knows that a Mr. Lucy Xun will be interviewing him 2 weeks from today.'  
  
'no no my name is not Lucy it is Lu' 'Well thank you for your time, sir, will  
  
you be doing the interview here, sir?' 'yes yes yes, of course I will' 'Ok I will  
  
inform, Gan Ning of your answer, good day to you sir.' I couldn't belive it I was  
  
going to leave, and was going to actually get to see California. There were only  
  
2 problems, would my boss agree to this, and I only had 20 mins to finsih my report. 


End file.
